Heart of a Slave
by Suki-Itami
Summary: In South Park it's normal for a seventeen-year-old boy to have a sex slave they bought from a company somewhere in Colorado. But Kyle doesn't want one, not because he doesn't want to have sex, but because he believes more in love than in mindless sex.
1. Kyle the Enigma

Annoyed at how long his best friend was taking to get to the front door, the redheaded, forest green-eyed Jew sighed deeply. As a gust of cold wind blew past, he quickly zipped up his red-orange jacket and held his ushanka down on his head; the few ringlets of his curled hair that hung past the bottom of the hat blew softly around his head. He cursed and hit the front door harshly with his fist until it finally opened to a pale boy with short black hair in only a pair of baggy blue jeans that hung past the end of his feet. He didn't look happy, like the redhead had interrupted something.

"You couldn't wait?" He yelled.

"No!" The redhead shoved past his friend into the house. "Godammit Stan, I was freezing my ass off out there!" He took his ushanka off. "You'd think you could keep it in your pants for one day. I told Katrina that I'd be helping you with your homework today, and you knew I was coming over."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on…!" He threw his hands into the air. "If you were getting laid too, you'd understand. Speaking of which," he sat down next to his friend on the couch, "have you decided which company you're gonna buy your slave from next week when you turn seventeen?"

The redhead narrowed his eyes. "I don't want a slave, you know that."

"Jesus Kyle, you're such a prude! You act like it's not normal." For five years now it had become the norm at seventeen that the boys in South Park would order a sex slave from one of five companies from around Colorado, keeping them for six years before trying to find a potential bride. Stan had had one for four months and was loving it - Kenny and Cartman each had one too, Kenny for six months and Cartman for two.

"It's just not right to take advantage of someone like that." Kyle was the only straight boy in South Park who didn't want a sex slave, he absolutely hated the idea. (No one was sure why since he wouldn't give what could be considered a "valid" reason.)

Stan rolled his eyes again. "Whatever dude. I guess we should get to my homework so I can get back to Katrina." He smirked.

Kyle sighed and shook his head. "Go get your backpack."

Stan looked around and then pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He typed a quick text out and slid the phone shut again. He dismissed Kyle's complaints with a wave of his hand and then stood when a girl his age with chin-length blonde hair and one eye green and the other blue, in a matching red lacy bra and panty combo stopped at the bottom of the stairs holding a dark blue backpack.

The girl, Katrina, smiled at Kyle when he looked back at her. "Hey Kyle."

Kyle turned light red as his eyes ran up and down her body, acknowledging her slender, firm body and her long seductive legs. God, it was no wonder Stan constantly banged her, she was incredibly sexy. "Hey Katrina. How've you been?"

"Good. So," she followed Stan back to the couch and sat on his lap, "what company are you gonna buy your girl from?"

Kyle sighed again. "I'm not gonna buy one. I don't think having a sex slave is a good idea."

Katrina raised an eyebrow. "Kyle, you're either gay or an enigma."

Stan laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around Katrina's waist. "He's an enigma, always has been."

Kyle growled and pulled a math textbook out of the bright red backpack he'd brought along. "Let's just get to work. …Stan?" He looked over when he heard Katrina moaning and saw Stan kissing her neck and sliding one hand down the front of her panties. "Stan!" He smacked his friend on the back of the head.

"What the hell?" Stan rubbed the back of his head where he'd been hit. "Kyle!" He shot a glare at the redhead.

"Homework! Now!" Kyle nearly yelled as he threatened to smack Stan with the hardback textbook.

Stan cringed and waved Katrina away with sigh in order to avoid getting hit with the textbook. Kyle had hit him with one before and it hurt like hell, he'd prefer if it didn't happen again. "Fine, fine."

Katrina chuckled and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of both boys. "Algebra isn't all that hard if you ask me."

Stan made a face. "Well I didn't ask you." He glanced over at her. "I told you before that if you speak out of turn, I'd punish you."

She rested the tip of one finger on her lips and looked at him with seductive puppy eyes. "Please forgive me master, I won't do it again."

Kyle turned red again as he felt his pants tighten around his crotch. He might've been against the entire idea of having a sex slave, but it didn't mean that a seductive look wouldn't turn him on, even if it wasn't aimed even remotely near him - he needed to get laid. "Hey!" Kyle grabbed onto Stan's arm before he could tackle Katrina. "Homework!"

Stan glanced over at him with a knowing look when he heard the sharp upturn in his best friend's voice. "Dude, relax." He leaned back against the back of the couch. "You really need to get laid," he pointed at the bulge in Kyle's pants, "maybe then you'll stop getting hard every time Katrina's half-naked."

Kyle growled and smacked Stan's thigh with the textbook, earning short yelp. "Shut up dude." He flipped the textbook open to the chapter they had been on in class. "Now pay attention."

As they slowly did their Algebra homework, Kyle felt the heat and desire wash away from him and he couldn't have been happier. He hated getting turned on by Stan's slave, and she wasn't the only one. Kenny's slave, Lucrezia, could just look at him and get him hard, and Cartman's slave, Kyra, was so tired of Cartman already that she actually tried on multiple occasions to seduce him - it almost worked once. Sometime while they had been doing their homework, Katrina had gone upstairs and changed into a pair of skin-tight skinny jeans, a red low-cut button-up shirt that had a black rose snaking up the right side, and a bright red dog collar that had a small oval gold ID badge with her name and Stan's name engraved on it hanging from the front. Just as they noticed her disappearance, she sat back down on the floor in front of them. Kyle looked over at the digital clock on the end table next to the TV. He'd been there for nearly four hours, well over how long he thought he'd be there.

"Well," Kyle closed the textbook and slipped it back into his backpack, "I should head home. We can finish up tomorrow."

Stan nodded and closed his textbook as well. "Sounds good to me. Oh, Kyle."

The redhead looked at his friend as he reached for his ushanka. "What is it?"

He winked. "Remember that if you don't choose a slave yourself, me, Kenny, and Cartman will have to choose one for you."

Kyle groaned and pulled his hat down as far as it would go, nearly covering his eyes. Without a word of protest, since he knew Stan would actually go through with it, he walked out of the house back out into the cold. It had begun to snow. He walked down the street towards his house and muttered unenthusiastically, "Happy birthday to me."


	2. Happy Birthday Master

…_Five Days Later_…

Kyle smiled as he walked down the sidewalk and flipped the page in his new book, _The Divine Comedy_. He'd wanted this book for months now, but never had the money to buy it, he was happy that his parents had had enough sense to listen to him when he said he wanted it. And to top it off, his father was taking him to Denver after school let out for a car, (finally). Unfortunately, he didn't get much else besides the book, the car, and some clothes. He didn't care too much though, it was already a good day, and his friends had promised him a big present. He sighed and closed _The Divine Comedy _as he approached Stan's house. Last time his friend's got him a present together, he ended up with an Xbox 360 - he couldn't complain, it was just a little hard to explain to his parents, especially since Cartman had painted the Nazi symbol on the front of box of the game that had come with the system.

Hesitantly, he knocked on the door, finding Katrina opening the door excitedly. "Kyle!" She gave him a tight hug. "Happy birthday!"

Kyle turned light red. She hadn't realized his face was now buried between her C-cup breasts. "Uh," he said as loud as he could, "Katrina, could you let me go now?"

"Oh," she laughed and released him, "sorry about that. I must've cut off your air supply. Silly me!"

He took in a breath of air. _Yeah, that's what you needed to be concerned about…_

She spotted the book in his hands and asked him what it was. "_The Divine Comedy_," Kyle replied with a slight smile. "It's my favorite epic poem. It's about a man, Dante, who goes through the nine circles of Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven to be reunited with his beloved Beatrice."

"You know, with the exception of Purgatory and Heaven, that sounds like the video game, _Dante's Inferno_."

"That game is based off of the epic poem." He smiled. "Hopefully the second game will be about his journey through Purgatory."

Katrina smiled too. "Yeah, I can't wait."

"Hey Kyle," Stan said as he walked into the living room from the kitchen, "happy birthday dude." He smiled.

Kyle returned the smile. "Thanks Stan."

"What's taking so long in there?" A fat brunette in a red down jacket demanded from behind Stan. "Is Katrina giving that Jew a blow-job or something?"

A girl with long red-brown hair and light green eyes wearing a strapless black halter top, a black mini skirt, and a red collar with the names _Kyra_ and _Eric_ engraved into the golden oval pendant rolled her eyes. "Jesus Christ Eric, why can't you get some fucking patience?"

"What'd you say, ho?"

"Calm down," a blonde teen in an orange parka sighed, "both of you." He laced his hands behind his head and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Sometimes I wonder why you even bother with him Kyra. Everyone knows he's an unstable asshole."

Kyra shrugged. "Guess it's because he's just that: an asshole."

"Hey!" Cartman grabbed onto her arm. "I told you not to backtalk me you–"

"Come on," Stan interrupted, "this can wait until later. Right now," he strolled forward and grabbed Kyle's wrist to lead him into the kitchen, "we need to give Kyle his gift."

Kyle sighed when he was in the kitchen. He was getting more and more concerned with what the gift could be as the time past. Upon seeing Kenny standing alone against the counter, he became confused. Where was Lucrezia? Kenny never went anywhere without her - except for school since the high school actually forbade the boys to bring their slaves with them.

"You can go get Lucrezia now Kenny."

"Finally!" Kenny pushed himself off of the counter and practically leapt at the backdoor to swing it open. He smiled at the blue-haired, red-eyed girl standing on the cobblestone porch in a low v-neck white t-shirt that showed off her midriff, a black mini skirt, thigh-high white socks, knee-high black boots, and a collar around her neck - the names on the pendant were _Lucrezia _and _Kenny_. "Stan said it's okay for you to come inside now."

"Cool!" Lucrezia smiled and gently tugged on the bright red leash in her hands to lead someone into the kitchen behind her as everyone started singing _"Happy Birthday_._"_

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,"_ everyone sang. _"Happy birthday Kyle."_ A mixed look of surprise and slight horror crossed Kyle's face as a girl with long blaze red hair and black eyes was lead into the kitchen wearing only bright green lacy lingerie. _"Happy birthday to you!"_

The redheaded girl looked at Kyle with an innocent yet seductive look in her eyes and said smoothly, "Happy birthday master."

Hesitantly, he took shaking steps towards her and then gently grabbed the oval pendant hanging off of her collar with two fingers. The words _Miranda _and _Kyle_ were engraved into it. "Miranda?" He looked at her face in time to see her nod.

"Well," Stan clapped his best friend on the shoulder with a wide smile, "what do you think of her? We spent hours on the internet before we found her, and she definitely seems perfect for you. Submissive but willing to take over. …So?"

Kyle forced a smile for his friends' sake and said, "Thank you. She's perfect." He wasn't going to mention that he still thought having a sex slave was wrong and that he really didn't want to be "master" to Miranda. That would've been rude.

"Great!"

"That's good because we already called the school and told them you wouldn't be coming today," Kenny said with a chuckle.

Kyle's mouth dropped. "You did what?"

"Well, we figured you'd want the day to enjoy your new slave." Kenny wrapped his arm absently around Lucrezia's waist.

"My parents are home today though!"

"Don't worry about it." Stan shrugged. "If you promise to change the sheets and blanket, you're more than welcome to use my bed."

Kyle sighed and stared blankly at Stan. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Now," he gestured to the staircase as Lucrezia handed Kyle the leash, "go on upstairs. We need to head for school."

"We'll be here all day," Kyra said, "so don't worry about anything."

Kyle sighed and led the still silent Miranda upstairs and into Stan's room. Before he even closed the door, he could hear Cartman laughing something to the effect of, "It's about time that Jew loses his innocence!" The redhead slammed the door shut and unhooked the leash from Miranda's collar.

Before he could do anything else, Miranda asked, "What do you want me to do for you master?"

"Uh, look, for starters, you can call me Kyle. I'd prefer that to 'master,'" he said with his lips tightening into a straight line when he finished speaking.

She nodded. "Okay. Kyle, what do you want me to do for you?"

"Well, um, to be honest Miranda," he sat down on Stan's bed and gestured for her to sit next to him, "I'm not sure about this."

"That's fine." She grabbed _The Divine Comedy_ from his hand and sat it down on Stan's desk, and straddled his hips. He turned bright red. "Your friend was right, I'm willing to take control for a while." She pushed Kyle onto his back and unbuttoned his blue jeans as she unzipped his jacket.

"W-W-Wait, Miranda!" When she stopped, he let out a breath of relief and said, "Look, you're…well, you're **incredibly** sexy," he made a mental note to thank his friends later for that aspect, "but I just don't believe in this."

"In what?"

"Mindless sex. Buying a girl," he cupped her face with one hand, "who could've done so much good with her life just to take advantage of her."

Miranda's face softened with surprise. She would've never imagined having a master who was hesitant about having sex with her. Was it just an excuse? She decided to try to figure out why Kyle was hesitant. "But this is what I do. This…This is the 'good' in my life." She smiled gently. "And you may not believe me when I say this, but when we're bought, we're actually being saved."

"'Saved?' How can a life of servitude to some horny asshole be being saved? I mean, you had to have seen how unhappy Kyra is with Cartman."

Her smile dropped. "…If we're not bought by our eighteenth birthday, we're sold into prostitution." When a look of shock crossed Kyle's face, she continued, "I've watched too many friends get sold off into prostitution, so I was so happy when I found out I was being bought." She smiled and slowly unzipped his jeans. "Please, mas–Kyle, let me thank you for that."

"Miranda…" He sighed. "Do you really want to?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"…Okay…if you…want to." He turned light red.

_That fat guy was right, he is a little bit of a prude._ Her smile softened and she slid down as she pulled his jeans and boxers down around his ankles. Regardless of all of his protesting, Kyle's dick was hard. Without even hesitating when she saw it, Miranda began running her tongue up and down Kyle's shaft, earning a loud moan from him. She moved down a bit further and began to tease his balls with her lips and tongue as her thing fingers wrapped around his dick and began moving up and down slowly.

Kyle moaned louder and bucked his hips up on impulse. The lusted part of him that wanted more was taking control as Miranda stopped stroking his length and sucking his balls; she ran her tongue back his shaft and then took his entire dick into her mouth. His hands curled into her hair and began guiding her head to bob up and down with her tongue grazing him the whole way. His mouth dropped open and a loud cry came from him just before he pushed his dick into the back of her throat and shot his entire load into her mouth.

"Fuck," he groaned loudly. Once he was sure he was done, he released her head, allowing her to release him from her mouth with a slight _pop_.

Miranda swallowed the cum in her mouth and licked what was left from around Kyle's still hard member. He was more eager than he let on before, though she figured he'd be that way after she got started. "Kyle," she sat up and began rubbing the inside of her thigh against his dick, "are you sure you don't want sex?"

In this state, he didn't care that he was in his best friend's bed or that he still thought that it was completely wrong, Kyle just wanted his lust sated. "Get undressed," he breathed as he tore off his jacket and white t-shirt. "I wanna fuck you. Now."

"As you wish," she unhooked her bra, "master."


End file.
